


I Will Tell You

by Aprettygirl



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bar, Gay, Implied Rokuya Nagi/Izumi Mitsuki, M/M, Mentioned Kujo Tenn, Mentioned Nanase Riku, Mentioned Rokuya Nagi - Freeform, Mentioned Yaotome Gaku, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprettygirl/pseuds/Aprettygirl
Summary: "-And then that woman came to me and asked me too sign her chest" Ryu said."Did you do it?" Yamato raised his eyebrows."Nah! I possibly couldn't. I am into those things""Oh? Then what are you into" Yamato said."Boys" Ryu said bluntly."Huh?!"





	I Will Tell You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleetfatfox12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleetfatfox12/gifts).



> A short Ryunosuke x Yamato one-shot.
> 
> This is a gift for you @Fleetfatfox12! Thank you so much for being there for me!.

 

_"Shaking your heart! Shaking your beat~"_

  
Yamato laughed seeing his drinking partner for the evening singing Karaoke to IDOLiSH7's song.

 _"_ _Jidai_ _wo_ _kaketeku_ _~"_

Yamato laughed even more and the other customers at the bar looked at him strangely.

"Yamato-kun it's not fair" his partner pouted, "You were the one who asked me to sing and now you are laughing"

"Sorry sorry. It's just that you always do that when you are drunk so I just wanted to see you do it sober" Yamato took another sip from his beer.

"Really? I don't remember much after I get drunk" the brunette took his previous seat beside Yamato and drank his own drink, "What else do I do?"

"Oh nothing too serious. Once you tried to kiss our precious center but Ichi saved him, you are lucky Kujo didn't find out" Yamato shuddered.

Ryunosuke spit his drink and started coughing, "I did WHAT?!"

"Pfft... ahahaha! Tsunashi-san you should have seen the look on your face! It was so priceless" Yamato hit the table and held his stomach while laughing.

"Eh!" Ryu's face became red, "Yamato!!"

"What can I do you are just too fun to tease" the younger man grinned.

The two men drank for a while and talked about random stuff like their jobs and band mates. Now they were talking about some **interesting** moments they had with some fans.

"-And then that woman came to me and asked me too sign her chest" Ryu said, all his embarrassment gone due to being drunk.

"Did you do it?" Yamato raised his eyebrows.

"Nah! I possibly couldn't. I am into those things"

"Oh? Then what are you into" Yamato said.

 _'This is the perfect time to get some embarrassing stories about_ _Tsunashi_ _'_ Yamato thought evilly.

"Boys" Ryu said bluntly.

"Huh?!" The actor was so shocked that he spilled his favorite beer. Ryu just laughed in a drunk manner, not caring about the stares coming at their direction

"S-sorry I wasn't expecting that" Yamato fixed his glasses, "Please don't mind the question but....are you gay?"

And at the most important question-

'He just had to start speaking in Okinawan language' the green haired man sighed and pulled the bigger man along with him.

 _'_ _Gaku and Tenn are out of town for a shoot and I am free this afternoon so I was wondering if you would like to go for_ _drinking'_ Yamato remembered the older man saying over the phone when Ryunosuke called him that day.

Since Yamato can't drive to where the older man lived and calling Gaku or Tenn wasn't an option either, he had no other choice but to take him to IDOLiSH7's dormitory. He slowly opened the door and was met with an angry Mitsuki.

"You are late old man!! And what is Tsunashi-san doing with you?!" Mitsuki asked baffled.

"#### Mitsuki!! ### ## ### ##?" Ryu slurred while waving his hands.

"He's completely wasted" Mitsuki signed.

"Yeah, can you help me a bit?" Mitsuki nodded and helped their leader put Ryunosuke on their living room's sofa.

After the drunk man was seated on the sofa, half conscious, Mitsuki looked at Yamato.

"Mind explaining," he motioned his hand towards Ryunosuke, "All this"

"We went out drinking together and he got too much drunk and then he started speaking in Okinawan" Yamato explained.

"Did you contact Yaotome or Kujo?"

 

"They both are apparently out of town" Yamato said.

 

 

***

 

 

"Okay, it's done" Mitsuki stretched his hands.

 

 

"He sure is heavenly (lol it's actually supposed to be  **heavy** but my keyboard autocorrected it so I kept it that way😂)" Yamato said, "Onii-san just broke his back"

 

 

"He's now your responsibility old man. I have to go to bed before Nagi realizes I am gone. Good luck" and with that the door slammed shut.

 

 

"Oi Mitsu!" It was too late, the man was already in his room.

 

 

Yamato looked at the brunette occupying his bed and sleeping soundly.

 

 

'I should get changed' Yamato thought and was about to go to his cupboard when suddenly he was pulled from behind.

 

 

_"_ _Uwah_ _!!"_

 

 

"Yamato #### ##" 

 

 

"Tsunashi! What are you doing?!" Yamato tried escaping the death grip the older man had in him.

 

 

"###### #### ##### ## Yamato. #### #### ##" Ryu mumbled against his back. 

 

 

Yamato found himself in a very tight situation. Ryunosuke Tsunashi of TRIGGER. The erotic beast. The most desirable embrace no.2 was currently spooning him in his _own_ bed while being completely drunk.

 

 

"Hey Tsunashi, let me go!" Yamato struggled a bit more and then looked behind him.

 

 

Ryunosuke was looking softly at him with those golden slit eyes. Suddenly Yamato's entire body relaxed and he found himself staring back at those eyes.

 

 

"### ### ## #########" Ryunosuke trailed his finger slowly on Yamato's face.

 

 

Yamato realized that he didn't have his glasses on and the brunette was seeing the face he rarely showed.

 

 

"### ### ## ######" 

 

 

"Ahahaha! Mensore!" Yamato replied awkwardly not sure if the man was complimenting him.

  
Ryunosuke turned Yamato completely and now they were facing each other.

'So close' Yamato could feel Ryu's hot breathe on his face, with a hint of alcohol in it.

Suddenly Ryunosuke hugged Yamato very tightly. Yamato was shocked but he returned the hug.

Yamato looked up and saw tears in Ryunosuke's eyes. The man kept on mumbling in Okinawan and Yamato didn't understand a single thing. But what he did get was that he didn't like the older man crying.

"Tsunashi" Yamato called softly, "Tears don't look good in your handsome face"

Yamato himself didn't get that what was making him act like that but for some reason, he didn't care.

'This is so awkward. Onii-san won't be able to face the younger members again' Yamato head laid on Ryunosuke's chest while the older man was most probably asleep by now.

'But' Yamato closed his eyes and took in the feeling of warmth, 'this feels nice'

Soon the alcohol in Yamato's system started kicking in and the man was starting to doze off.

"Man Ryu, you really did do a number on me" Yamato whispered softly, "Maybe one day-

 

**_I will tell you_ ** **_"_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> The ## are Ryunosuke speaking in Okinawan. I know that some Okinawan should be understood by Yamato and Mitsuki but it would kill the purpose.
> 
> I hope you like it! And Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
